


Risky Business

by hullosweetpea



Series: The (Almost) Threesome [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Raymond Chestnut, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, No Incest, POV Allison Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves/Original Female Character, Raymond Chestnut/Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Reunion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Allison noticed the shoes just off to the side of the door. Soft, leather loafers. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom.It started right before they got married, still engaged. Late night drinks turned into late night confessions, which turned into—this.Loafers at the door meant their third was a man. Heels for a woman.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Series: The (Almost) Threesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009482
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be the first TUA fic I published, but it turned out that way. This comes from the [umbrella kink meme](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/1730.html?thread=1544386#cmt1544386) and it was a lot of fun to fill! This story was kind of hard to tag, so I've also include notes right after this to clear stuff up. I wrote this while listening to Etta James's _At Last!_ album if you want any mood music.   
> Not beta'd. Just pure fic, from my brain to yours. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR STORY BELOW!  
> Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves/OFC: Ray and Allison have several threesome throughout their engagement and marriage. As Allison is soaking in the bathtub she masturbates to the memory of a prior threesome. Allison and the OFC engage in cunnilingus while Ray watches before he joins in. 
> 
> Raymond Chestnut/Klaus Hargreeves: Raymond and Klaus are making out in the bedroom prior to Allison entering. She observes them before she realizes it is Klaus. 
> 
> No Incest: There is no sexual action between Allison and Klaus, and the moment they recognize each other they become absolute messes.

Allison noticed the shoes just off to the side of the door. Soft, leather loafers. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom. 

It started right before they got married, still engaged. Late night drinks turned into late night confessions, which turned into—this. 

Loafers at the door meant their third was a man. Heels for a woman. 

Allison trusted Ray to pick their partners. In part because she still struggled to figure out her place in the ‘60s, but a small, dark part of her didn’t want to urge the temptation for Rumors. She wouldn’t—and there were so many more worthy moments she’d run against to use them—but it was best to let Ray take care of it. 

She ran the bath water hot and found the sweet note Ray left taped to the mirror as she undressed. Even though this wasn’t their first, or second, or even third time doing this, he always got so nervous. Especially when it was men. It made Allison frown every time. She’d run the emotional gauntlet of internalized biphobia in her early twenties, but she couldn’t imagine how it would be Ray in the ‘60s. 

Which is why loafers also meant Allison had time to relax in the bath before they began. 

She poured bubble bath, soft rose cascading up with the steam. She tied her hair up in a large yellow scarf and slipped in the tub. 

She got so damn lucky with Ray. Landing in 1960s Dallas was terrible—a massive understatement—yet she found gold shining through. Odessa—for all her help at the beginning— for the gals at the salon, for the SJCC, for Ray. 

Especially Ray. 

When he proposed, Allison cried. She’d never thought she’d be able to find someone who could love her after the fallout with Patrick. She was wrong back then—she knew it. Her time in Dallas definitely knocked her over and tipped her world upside down. Yet here was this man—so kind, gentle, and would never back down from a challenge—who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. 

How could she not say yes? 

Allison splashed her hand on the water’s surface. She missed her siblings. She missed Claire. She had no idea if Five would ever find her, if anyone would find her. She’d gone back to the alley where she was spat out, but no one was ever there. 

They might never know she was married. 

The front door clicked open. A pair footsteps and low voices. 

Allison ran her hand down her arm to brush off bubbles. Ray would get to know their guest of the night before Allison joined them. Only on loafer night. It helped Ray relax and become more comfortable before they began. Allison didn’t mind—it gave her a thrill to see her husband making out with another man on their bed. And even more when he’d turn to her in the doorway, his eyes blown with lust and lips glistened. 

Allison trailed her hand down her waist to her inner thigh. One of her favorite guests, Violet, ghosted over her skin. 

They met at a dance hall, a late Saturday night. Allison saw her over Ray’s shoulder, alone and bored. Their eyes met across the dance floor and Allison was sure she blushed when Violet winked at her. Ray struck up a conversation, and soon Violet sat in the backseat of their car and then laid back on their bed. 

Allison traced her fingers around her clit, just a tease, at the memory. 

Violet kissed Allison first, hurried and heavy. Hands on waists; fingers trailed up thighs, skirts; snapped panty elastic. Ray whispered kisses against them both, hovered on the edge of their bubble. In the cast light and shadows of the lamp, Allison was pushed between them—Violet at her chest, mouth warm-wet at her nipples; Ray at her back, one arm over her collarbone pulled her against his chest, the other arm snaked down between their bodies, fingers at her labia and clit. 

The bubbles faded as Allison teased and rubbed herself. Pre-fun orgasms were also a part of loafer night. The muffled sounds of Etta James drifted from the bedroom. Allison smiled. Ray was a bit of a romantic at heart, even when it came to their rotating bed partners. It was sweet. She readjusted and let her left leg hang over the edge of the tub as she tried a new angle. Just there at the right spot. She didn’t bother to muffle her moans and gasps; there’d be more than enough in not too long. 

Violet was enthusiastic when Allison went down on her. It had been so long since Allison had been with a woman, she’d been a bit overeager. But Violet ran her hands through Allison’s hair—whispered soft yes’s and oh, oh,  _ oh’s _ as Allison tongued at her clit and dipped between the folds of her labia.

Ray laid on his side, hand palmed on his cock as he watched. Allison pulled away from Violet and kissed Ray, heated and quick. He leaned forward and kissed Violet—slow and gentle, hands cupped on both sides of her face so Allison was boxed in between them. She rocked forward onto Violet’s thigh and back against Ray’s cock. 

Allison leaned forward and rested her forehead and forearm on the edge of the bathtub. Oh if tonight’s guest was as good as Violet, she would revisit it just as often. She remembered the quick pinch Violet gave her on her thigh before going down on her; the memory of  _ wet, hot, stars, _ and  _ pleasure _ . Allison buried her face in her forearms and came. 

She panted against the bathtub and readjusted her legs so she could step out, still shaky and overwhelmed. She rinsed away the last of the bubbles. She towel dried, lotioned, pulled on a pale blue silky robe. Waves rippled down as she pulled away the scarf and smiled at her reflection. Relaxed, floaty, excited. 

Steam curled from the open bathroom door and Allison padded to their bedroom. Etta no longer played. If Ray didn’t get up to flip the record, then he must be having a good time. The bedroom door was open, and Allison saw a trail of jackets, shirts, and shoes to their bed. She leaned against the door frame and watched, giving Ray and their guest just a few more moments before she joined in. 

Ray was on top, the blankets ruffled and pulled around him. Knelt on the bed, his back an arch, his hands cradled their guest’s face. Allison couldn’t see much of their guest between Ray, the blankets, and the bed, but one socked foot hung from the bed, and she could see a pale stomach with a red tattoo. And that was new. They’d never had a white partner in their bed, so wherever Ray found him, there was a story. 

Allison stepped inside, flipped the record, and the brash saxophone intro to “I Just Want To Make Love To You” broke the silence. Ray pulled away and looked over his shoulder. His chest had a sheen of sweat and his hair was rumpled where their guest and ran his fingers through it. Allison could see the beginning of a hickey on his collarbone. She liked him like this: carefree, floating, happy. He grinned, and Allison started forward. 

“Has the missus graced us with her presence?”

Allison froze. She knew that voice. 

Ray slipped back to sit on his heels, and she got a clear look at their guest for the night. 

His hair might be longer and he wasn’t as thin, but she’d know him anywhere. “Klaus?”

Klaus sat up on his elbows. “Allison?”

Allison dashed forward and tackled Klaus in a hug. She’d never thought she’d see her siblings again. She’d thought she’d die never being able to tell them of the wonderful life she built for herself. She’d never get to say hello or goodbye. God, if this was any other time, Klaus would make a joke about crying all over him. 

Klaus held her tight, head rested on her shoulder and hands in her hair. “Shit, Allie. You just gotta call dibs on the cute ones.” 

Allison laughed and wiped away some tears. “Sorry about that.”

Ray caressed her shoulder. “Uh, Allison, how do you know Klaus?” 

She sniffed and moved so she could face Ray, but still hold hands with Klaus. Ray dropped his hand from her shoulder, confusion on his face. “He’s my brother. We didn’t think—I didn’t think we’d see each other again.”

Klaus held out his ‘goodbye’ hand. “Normally I don’t make out with family, well, Allison—“

She elbowed him in the ribs. What a shitheel. 

“Christ, you’ve got a sharp elbow.” He pouted and rubbed right above his tattoo. “Anyway, it’s great to meet the man Allison’s settled down with. Sorry to miss the wedding.  _ Die besten Hochzeitswünsche _ !” 

Allison laughed. “Thank you.” 

Ray pushed himself off their bed. “I’m going to start some coffee. Give you some time to catch up with your brother.” He leaned down to kiss Allison’s cheek. 

Ray didn’t look as confused as before, but that furrow was still there between his brows. She could ask him later when they’d settled down and had Klaus set up for the night. 

Allison turned back to Klaus. He was there. Really there, in flesh and blood. She could remember every dream and nightmare about her siblings. To have one here in front of her still made her blink, hoping Klaus wouldn’t disappear in between. 

Klaus flung himself back on the bed, stretched out like a content cat. His shirt still unbuttoned and his pants unzipped. “Under different circumstances, I’d be disappointed about being cock-blocked out of a delicious threesome, but Allie I did not expect this from you.  _ Quelle suprise. _ ” He pulled out a cigarette case and patted his pockets. “Got a light?” 

Allison opened the nightstand and tossed a lighter to him. She slipped a cigarette from the case and lit up. “We’ve been doing it since just before we were engaged. Ray actually brought it up first. He looked so relieved when I said I’d love to.” 

Klaus stared at the ceiling. “How long have you been here?” It was quiet, a whisper chasing smoke up to the ceiling.

She kicked her feet on the edge of the bed. “One year, three months. You?”

“Little over two years.” Klaus cocked his head to her vanity. “Two years, two months, and six days.” 

She didn’t speak. They sat on the bed, one on top of the other. Allison remembered snuggling in his bed when they were younger, really little. Sometimes Vanya or Ben would join them, but when Allison had nightmares she’d go to Klaus. He understood. “So where did Ray find you? No offense, but we usually don’t have white people over.” 

Klaus choked on his drag and rolled over laughing. “Christ, warn a guy. To be fair to Ray, I approached him. Nearly scared him, I think.” 

“Probably, he likes to feel he has control in those situations, you know? He still has a lot of internalized biphobia. I’ve tried to make him more comfortable, but I don’t think he’ll ever be as comfortable in his sexuality like you or me.” Allison toyed with her robe sash. “Well, as you. Can you imagine the press if I came out? ‘Allison Hargreeves—Bisexual.’ Sure it’s gotten better, but in the middle of my divorce and custody? It would have been terrible.” 

Klaus sat up and scooted closer. “I would have been proud of you though.” 

She grabbed his hand. “Thanks.” 

Klaus knocked her shoulder. “Sorry for grabbing your husband’s dick.” 

Allison laughed. “Fuck off.” She playfully shoved him and he fell back on the pillows, dramatically clutching his heart. Klaus always started joking when things were too serious. She had so many questions about his time in the ‘60s: why he kept reaching into his pocket to hold something, where he slept, did anyone care for him like Ray did her? “And you’re not leaving tonight. Or in the morning. The couch isn’t great, but it’s better than the floor.” 

“Do you say that to all the lovely lads and ladies who come over?” 

“How long are you going to milk that?” 

“Until the end of time. Or until the next apocalypse, knowing our luck.” He blew a raspberry. 

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown. She laid it over her vanity chair and moved to Ray’s side. 

“Can’t I wear one of your nightgowns? Ray looks like the kind of guy to wear those button up sets.” 

“Do you want to look like a grandma? Because you’ll look like a grandma.” Klaus stood near. Just having his warmth and hearing his breathing was enough. 

“Yes! I miss stealing from your closet.” 

Allison pulled Klaus in a hug. It all just felt so normal, but less than an hour ago it wasn’t. “I’m just really, really glad you’re here.” 

“Me too, Allie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding two more parts at some point in time. A Ray/Klaus portion about what happened before Allison walked in and a part the next morning, so if you enjoy this subscribe to the series. 
> 
> Looking for a fun and inclusive TUA discord server? Come join us in [Elliot's House](https://discord.gg/4vFUhpK5WH). They were great cheerleaders as I finished this fic! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
